everything_allowedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fresno California
Fresno California is in the US state of California in 2016 Fresno had a population of 520,000. Making it the 5th in the state and 34th in the nation. Fresno is the center of San Joaquin Valley the name Fresno means Ash Tree in Spanish and a leaf is featured in Fresno flag. Fresno was Native American land until 1856 when the gold rush happened it was also the year Fresno county established. Fresno is manly White and Latino but there is also a big amount of non-Hispanic, Asians and African Americans in Fresno. Events Fresno has many yearly events like film festivals. Here is the list of annual event held each year in Fresno. * Armenian Grape Blessing (August) * ArtHop (monthly) * The Big Fresno Fair Around October * Central California Taco Truck Throwdown * Cinco de Mayo at Fulton Mall * Christmas Tree Lane Every December * Fall Wine Cornucopia Usually in April * Fiestas Patrias at Fulton Mall Usually in September * Fresno County Blossom Trail Late February to April * Fresno Film Festival November * Fresno Gay Lesbian Bisexual and Transgender Pride Parade June * Fresno Greek Fest Late August * Fresno Maker Month April * Miss California Pageant Usually in June * Reel Pride Gay & Lesbian Film Festival September * Rogue Festival March * Sudz in the City October * Swede Fest November * Vintage Days March or April Sports Fresno does not have any teams in the major leagues of NFL, Baseball, Football, Basket ball and Hockey but they still have sport teams. They have some teams in lower divisions which are Fresno Grizzlies, Fuego, Fresno FC and Monsters. Fresno has collage teams for NFL, Baseball, Basketball and Rugby. There womans teams are Fresno Freeze They even have a National Bike League. Government This is a list of Fresno Government people who where or are currently in office. President, Board of Trustees Prior to 1901, Fresno was governed by a board of trustees. * William Faymonville – October 27, 1885 to April 25, 1887 * W.L. Graves – April 25, 1887 to October 31, 1887 * A.M. Clark – October 31, 1887 to April 15, 1889 * A.J. Pedlar – April 15, 1889 to unknown * C.J. Craycroft – October 27, 1895 to 1901 Mayor † Died in office City Council The Fresno City Council is made up of seven members, elected by district: * District 1 (west-central) – Esmeralda Soria * District 2 (northwest) – Steve Brandau * District 3 (southwest and downtown) – Oliver Baines III * District 4 (east-central) – Paul Caprioglio * District 5 (southeast) – Luis Chavez * District 6 (northeast) – Garry Bredefeld * District 7 (central) – Clinton Olivier The City Council meets at Fresno City Hall. City departments Fresno has many schools,courts and politics they even have a state representative Media Fresno has two newspapers Fresno Bee and Business Journal, and Fresno Magazine. This is a list of notable people from Fresno List of People from Fresno California. Radio * KMJ, AM 580 and FM 105.9, was Fresno's first radio station; it began broadcasting in 1922. Over the years its powerful 50,000-watt signal could clearly be heard throughout much of California. * KFIG AM 940, 50,000-watt affiliate of ESPN radio and also the flagship station for Fresno State University football and men's basketball * KYNO AM 1430, 5,000-watt oldies station and flagship for the Pacific Coast League Fresno Grizzlies * 88.1 KFCF is Fresno's Pacifica station, and one of Fresno's few non-commercial, non-corporate radio stations. * 89.3 KVPR, provides National Public Radio Programming & classical music throughout the Central California region. * 90.7 KFSR is another non-commercial, non-corporate station that plays a full spectrum format, including Jazz, eclectic, Armenian, and others. Based on the CSUF campus. * 94.9 KBOS-FM More commonly known as B95 – Fresno's Hip-Hop Station Army Fresno has many army corps 63rd Infantry Division (United States) which has 3 units hosted in Fresno 144th Fighter Wing which is there air national guard unit 49th Military Police Brigade (United States) some units in Fresno plus other squadrons and units. Sister Cities and Towns Fresno has eight sister cities Châteaurou, France, Afula-Gilboa, Israel, Vagharshapat, Armenia, Kōchi, Japan, Taishan, China, Torreón, Mexico, Münster, Germany and Verona, Italy. Since Kochi relationship in 1981 the Fresno Government dedicated a park to them known as Woodward Park (Fresno). References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fresno,_California http://www.fresnofuego.com/fresno-freeze for womans teams http://www.fresnostate.edu/home/athletics/index.html collage teamsCategory:Places to live Category:USA